


More than friends

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader and Bucky are best friends with benefits. Everything was going great until Reader decided to go on a date with another guy. AUWarning: Swearing, mentions of sex





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

Rays of the sun were coming from the window, lighting the room. You turned on your side, smiling, feeling the grip around your waist tightened. Mornings like this were the best, but they weren’t quite often. More than before, but not as much as you wanted.

˝ Where are you going? ˝, his voice was hoarse.

˝I have to go to work˝, you answered, ˝Are you alright, your voice sounds different? ˝

˝It is probably just a cold˝

˝Yeah, I think you’re right, I mean the winter is coming, so, be prepared˝, you got up slowly moving away from him.

˝You have to stop be obsessed with Game of thrones˝, Bucky said watching you getting up.

˝Never˝, you said, leaving his room only in his blue shirt.

It took you a while to take a shower and to get ready for work. After some time when you were ready, you came to Bucky’s room to let him know you were leaving.

˝See you later˝

˝ (Y/N), when will you come home? ˝, Bucky asked, getting up, being only in his boxers.

˝Around four˝, Bucky was smiling when he heard your answer.

˝So, you have time for… ˝, I interrupted him: ˝Buck don’t plan anything I have a date tonight˝

His smile faded ˝When did that happened? ˝

˝You are not the only one in my life˝, I said, kissing him on the lips.

˝Who’s the jerk? ˝

˝He is not a jerk, Nat set us up, she said that he is really smart, kind and cute. ˝

˝If you get to bored, you know the way to my room˝, he was wearing a smirk on his face.

˝I have to go˝

 

You and Bucky had a great relationship because you were the best friend. So, you were good at friend with benefits thing. It was never planned to happen, but one day after too many glasses of vodka you end up sleeping together. From that day you continued with it because you thought that it won’t hurt anyone, at first it didn’t. It started to hurt you after some time, but you ignore it. You already loved him and he loved you, so you weren’t sure was it just a silly crush or something more. Feelings can be messed up and you are never really sure what they mean, so, you let them go.

* * *

˝Are you ready? ˝, Nat asked you referring to your date.

˝I think I am˝

˝ (Y/N) he is a good guy, so please be sure. You haven’t been on a date for a year, from the moment you started that thing with Bucky you stopped looking for your perfect guy˝

˝I have Bucky˝, you said, taking a sip of coffee trying to stay awake.

˝Do you even listen to me? ˝, she asked ˝ Oh, I see, you did it, didn’t you. That’s wrong and unfair for Pietro˝, she assured you. You couldn’t just stop being with Bucky you were living in the same house and you would never sleep with each other while he was in a relationship.

˝It is a dinner Nat, we are not getting married. I never met him and if everything goes well tonight I won’t be with Bucky anymore˝, you said it as it couldn’t be more simple.

Nat was looking at you, playing with a spoon.

˝Just don’t hurt him. His ex girlfriend broke his heart more than a year ago˝

˝What happened? ˝, you were genuinely worried about the man you haven’t met before.

˝She slept with his best friend, he found them together a week after he proposed˝

You couldn’t believe that. He seemed so great and sweet from everything that Nat said about him. You couldn’t think of any reason why would somebody do that.

˝Is he better now? ˝

˝Yeah, it took a while, but he is ready to date. When I heard him that he is finally over her, I knew that you have to meet him. ˝, Nat smiled, proud of herself

˝You also said that about Sam, Tony, Scott and now I’m losing hope˝, You said, remembering those guys, you are all still friends, but your way to there was hilarious.

_________________________________________________________

Sam was the first guy with whom Nat set you up. He was great and you had been on about two dates, but soon you realized that he loved somebody else. You stayed friends and you tried to help him deal with his pain because the girl he loved was already with somebody else. To make him smile you would always suggest the prank war, you and him against Bucky and Steve. You would always win because you had a secret weapon, Natasha Romanoff.

_______________________

Tony was a different story. After the date with Sam, Nat decided that it is best not to tell anyone what to expect. So, this happened: You were sitting at the small French restaurant wearing your blue dress, with your long hair putted in a pony tale. You came twenty minutes earlier, nervously, you were looking around the restaurant when you heard a voice in front of you.

˝ (Y/N)? ˝, he asked.

˝Dad, what the hell? ˝, you were so surprised, but not mad. It was nice for a change to see your father all dressed up and not working as a maniac in his company.

˝I see Nat has a great sense of humor˝, he said and sat down.

˝Maybe she is secretly obsessed with incest˝

˝ (Y/N/N), that was harsh˝, he said to you after ordering.

˝Yeah maybe too harsh, she didn’t mean anything bad. I just don’t understand how she doesn’t know that you’re my father. ˝, you were eating a bread stick while talking to him.

˝Well I never told her that I have a daughter, she never asked and I was hoping that I have a chance with her˝

˝That’s disgusting˝, you couldn’t keep your smile from spreading.

˝Watch your language, girl, I didn’t raise you like that. ˝, Tony was joking, but stopped when he saw the serious look on your face.

˝I didn’t know that you are trying to settle down. I know it’s been awhile since mom died, but I never knew that this day would come. ˝, Tony tried to say something, but you continued.

˝I love you and I want you to be happy, but please try not to date with our relatives. I mean first coming on the date with me, who is next? My grandfather? I can tell you that he won’t be happy when he hears about this˝

__________________________________

Scott was different from any guy that you dated. He was funny, smart and a huge dork and you liked that. The first date went amazing, he was such a gentleman, but after the next day things changed. That day you saw him when he was arrested. Your father sent you to get him out because you were his company lawyer. You couldn’t continue dating him because he was your client and he was your father’s employee and he got himself in jail because of your father. Your father hired him to work on his security, so Scott wanted to test security by breaking in and it obviously didn’t go great, for him, but… I mean security is really good.

* * *

 

Pietro did sound great, but Nat was the one who set it up so you weren’t sure what kind of outcome can you expect, at least she promised you that he doesn’t work with your father and that she is 100 percent sure that you are not related. After her words, you were trying really hard to stay optimistic. You didn’t know what to expect, but soon enough you will find out.


End file.
